Never be alone
by Vaniwa
Summary: [PUT ON HOLD] Violet and Lila Gilbert, identical twin sisters who couldn't resist the charms of both Salvatore brothers. But how will they get together and even more important, what will change when the twins mend theirselves in business they shouldn't be mending in? [DamonxOC and StefanxOC]
1. Meeting the Salvatores

**Never be alone**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the Salvatores**

 _ **Author's note: I own nothing except for my mistakes.**_

With a bored yawn Violet looked inside the little office, where her identical twin sister Lila could be seen, obviously checking out the hot new guy that was applying to Mystic Falls high school. So far, the entire school was very well aware of the new student, and just like any other girl, Lila was swooning over him as well.

Sure, he was handsome indeed, she wouldn't deny that. Guess he just wasn't so much her type. Which was a good thing for Lila. As for they had their sister code: you don't date the one the other likes as well. So far they had been succeeding in not breaking that code, and they were planning on keeping it that way for many more years.

The guy finished talking and he seemed to briefly make eye contact with her twin, and on her face Violet could clearly make out the slight blush that was forming, and no matter how much Lila tried to cover it up with her freshly done brown curls, it couldn't be covered.

Violet grinned, she loved seeing her twin getting all giddy and lovesick over a guy. It was rather amusing to watch. The guy then turned around and she also made briefly eye contact, and he raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, clearly not expecting to see a replica of the girl he just saw. That widened Violet's grin, laughing at his dumbfounded expression before he composed himself.

Sure, Violet always kept her hair straight and at the moment had it done up in a bun, but her face was exactly still the same as Lila's.

The guy put on a polite smile and then passed her, going off to wherever he was headed. Lila came skipping over to Violet as soon as he was gone out of sight and her mouth dropped open as her voice lowered so know one could eavesdrop on their conversation. "Did you see how handsome he was?" Lila asked in surprise and Violet let out a laugh but dropped it soon enough as they turned around the corner.

"Apparently Elena did too." Violet said as she saw the new guy and their sister smiling to each other, having a small talk. Lila's expression evidently dropped to a gloomy one and so did Violet's. In contrast to loving seeing her twin being all hopeless romantic, she hated the downside of it. The hurt expressions that followed whenever the guy turned out to not have any interest in her.

Violet nudged Lila with her elbow as a sad smile covered her face. Violet nodded her head to the right, indicating her to follow her to the classroom. Lila nodded, understanding what she meant and silently followed her.

The new guy took his seat as well, a seat behind Lila and Violet noticed how much her gaze followed his every move. _Don't get your hopes up, sis._ Violet thought as she noticed the smiles that were exchanged between Elena and the new guy.

History class seemed to be rather amusing as the new guy whose last name appeared to be Salvatore talked back to mister Tanner.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and Violet and Lila decided to meet up with their friends at the Grill. Tyler and Caroline seemed to take off to play some darts and Matt and Bonnie were having a talk as the twins sat on either side of the talking people. Lila next to Matt and Violet next to Bonnie.

The conversation died between Bonnie and Matt as both Lila and Matt turned around at the same time. There they saw the Salvatore guy and Elena walking in together. "More time, huh?" Matt said and then stood up, walking away from the table and up to the couple that just came in. Every one of their friends seemed to be watching his move but the only thing he did was politely greeting them. Even though they all knew how much it took from Matt. Here Lila and Violet came to understand that his name was Stefan. Stefan Salvatore, that guy sure as hell would gonna get it from Violet sometime.

Caroline took a seat at the table as well and Stefan started talking about his past. Throwing a few side glances, Elena was swooning over Stefan and they briefly smiled at each other. That made Violet roll her eyes. No offense to her sister, but if she had to choose between her twin and Elena, the choice wasn't all too difficult.

"So, you two seem to be pretty close. Seems a little fast, don't you think?" Violet spoke when it got silent, deciding to share her thoughts. All heads snapped in her direction. "Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Violet Gilbert, sister of Elena, I believe we have met before." She said with an unconvincing smile and Stefan shook her hand with a polite smile on his face.

"And that's my twin sister Lila Gilbert, the one you saw first before you started to see double." Violet joked and Stefan let out a brief laugh, turning his attention to Lila now, shaking her hand as well and Violet noticed how his eyes lingered just a bit longer on Lila. If it wasn't for Elena, the two of them could have stared in each other's eyes for the entire night, that much Violet would have bet on.

But, of course Elena had to return the attention on herself again as she explained how they became so friendly with each other. This earned her a glare from Violet, not liking the fact she had ruined the little moment Stefan and her twin sister were having.

Luckily, Caroline was there so save the day with her excitement about the bonfire party tonight and obviously invited him. "Are you going?" Stefan asked as he looked at Elena, who in turn shyly looked down. "Of course she is!" Caroline answered for her and Stefan seemed to smile. The brat actually smiled.

Violet released a low growl and muttered a very low _"Jerk"_ under her breath. And she swore to God she saw Stefan's eyes shooting a glance at her before they were back on Elena. Violet's eyes widened in surprise, there was no way he could have heard her, right?

Violet then glanced at Lila as she finally acknowledged all the efforts she had put into reaching contact with her twin. Lila nodded her head back and Violet nodded curtly, following Lila away from the table to a few feet away from the table.

"What are you doing, Vi?" Lila asked with a stern look on her face. Violet briefly looked at the group sitting at the table and immediately noticed how Stefan's eyes were focused on the two of them.

"Just interrogating our sweet sister." Violet said with a smug smile but Lila wasn't buying it. "Whatever you're up to, cut it off. Elena's clearly interested, and he is clearly interested in her." Lila said with a frustrating sigh and Violet smirked as she noticed how Stefan looked away as soon as she made eye contact with him. "Wouldn't be so sure of that, sis."

And with that, she left her confused twin behind as she walked back to the table and grabbed both of their jacket's, deciding they both heard enough talking from the new couple in progress. She put her own leather jacket on and threw the other coat at Lila who had managed to catch up with her.

They both said their goodbyes and Violet smirked as she noticed the curious look Stefan was giving her twin. And with that, they both left to walk home. Not that it was far away. Hell, it was only a few minutes walking.

"You sure you don't want to go to the bonfire tonight?" Violet asked and Lila nodded, "Yes, I have kinda seen enough romance going on for today." She said with a roll of her eyes. Violet nodded in understanding and with that they both spent their night with a movie and shared a lot of laughter.

Over the days Elena had obviously gotten closer to Stefan as she had now invited him to dinner at their house, trying to convince Bonnie that he isn't a bad guy. Great, so now she was looking for confirmation from her friends? The two of them really were moving fast, then.

She had also called down the twins as she had finished making the dinner, and the mixed emotions were clearly visible on Lila's face. Violet smiled reassuringly and grabbed her sister's hand as they walked down the stairs, giving it one last squeeze before letting go.

Stefan's eyes were practically glued on Lila the moment she came in and so Violet took that moment to walk a tad bit faster to get out of view, taking the seat next to Elena.

A slight blush started to cover Lila's cheeks and the inner fight she was having was clearly displayed on her features. That is, if you knew your twin well enough to recognize every twitch on their face.

Lila took the seat next to Bonnie and they all got eating, listening to Elena desperately convincing Stefan of how much of a good bloke he was. Bonnie on the other hand, didn't look as happy. If anything, she looked as if she wanted to run away from the guy as fast as she could.

The conversation then got Bonnie as the center of attention as they got talking about her family and her witch background. This got Stefan obviously intrigued and Violet became surprised at how much he actually knew about the Salem witches. He obviously got Bonnie hooked as well the moment he got talking about them in a positive light.

The doorbell rang and everyone looked up surprised, not expecting a second guest to the little dinner. "I wonder who that could be." Elena said as she rose from the table, making her way to the front door. There Violet could make out the cheery voice from Caroline and another one from a man she didn't know the name of.

Stefan clearly heard it as well as he nearly sprung off his chair and made his way to the front door, meeting the guests.

The moment the man stepped into sight, it was Violet's turn to start swooning over a guy. Black leather jacket, matching with his black shirt and black jeans. A satisfying smirk on his face as his illegally blue eyes scanned the living room.

Violet composed herself, however, when she saw Lila smirking in satisfaction. Being glad that she wasn't the only one anymore attracted to some sort of guy she didn't have a chance with. Violet scowled at her twin, whispering under her breath, "Shut up." But loud enough for her to hear. That got her even more satisfied.

The black haired man's head snapped in her direction and smirked even wider, earning another scowl from Violet. Elena introduced the man as Damon Salvatore. Great, so Violet was having an interest for the other Salvatore. Like as if that wasn't pathetic.

They all gathered in the living room and got talking, Violet having enough of it when the tension clearly rose not only between the two brothers but also between Caroline and Elena. Yeah, she wasn't going to deal with that drama.

So, she stood up and picked up all the dirty plates from the dining table, bringing them into the kitchen and putting them on the countertop. Violet started running the water and rinsed the plates.

A low curse escaped her lips as a voice suddenly came from behind her. "I didn't quite catch your name." Violet turned around in irritation, not liking the little jump scare he gave her. But then again, she couldn't stay mad for long as she stared into his bright blue eyes. Violet cleared her throat, willing her heart to slow down. "Violet Gilbert." She said and Damon smiled smugly. "Great meeting you, Violet."

"Likewise, Damon." Violet said and returned back to her dish washing, clearly leaving Damon behind unsatisfied as he tried to grab her attention again. He pulled the towel off her shoulder and started drying the freshly washed plates and cups. Violet looked at him strangely, "What are you doing?" She asked and Damon chuckled, "What does it look like?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Why are you helping me?" Damon shrugged as they finished the dish washing already. "Figured I'd have a little chat with you." Violet raised her left eyebrow in suspicion. Damon looked over his shoulder for a second and Violet followed his gaze, he was looking at Stefan. Damon then turned the water on again and Violet was about to ask him why when Damon took a step forward making her take a step backwards out of surprise. Now disappearing out of sight from the living room.

Pleased with what she did, he leaned forward to her and the smirk slowly disappeared from his lips. "I need a little favor from you." He lowly said and Violet raised her eyebrow once again, "And what makes you think I will help you?" She asked, ignoring the shivers that went down her spine as his breath tickled her neck. Damon chuckled, "Oh, come on. I saw how you provoked Stefan to pay attention to your dear twin. Don't you want those two to end up as well?" Damon said, and he knew he got her there.

"So you want to play matchmaker?" Violet asked amused and Damon rolled his eyes. "Call it whatever you want, I just don't want Stefan to end up with Elena." He said and Violet squinted her eyes in suspicion. "Why don't you?" Violet asked but Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "I've got my reasons."

"Well, whatever those reasons may be, I am not going against my own sister, no matter how much I would like Lila to end up with Stefan." Violet hissed and Damon let out a frustrated sigh, she was clearly working on his nerves. And there he went, telling Violet all about a woman named Katherine who looked exactly like Elena. He even had a picture to confirm it to her. Damon told her all about the history of the love life between the two brothers and explained that the reason Stefan went after Elena it was because she looked like her.

"So, let me get this straight, Stefan is only interested in Elena because she looks.. exactly like that woman?" Violet asked in disbelief. She didn't really expect that from a good guy like Stefan. Damon nodded, "So, be a dear and help me." Damon was about to say more but he suddenly dropped silent as he smirked and leaned backwards again.

Violet released a breath she didn't realize she was holding for this long. The water was turned off and when Damon turned around, she caught a glimpse of Stefan. "I think it's time for you to go home, brother." Stefan said and Violet sighed, deciding to let the two guys talk for a bit and walked past Damon but was held back as he grabbed her arm.

When she looked to her right, she could see Stefan's body tense up as soon as Damon came into contact with her. She felt a hand slowly reach downwards and his fingers brushed against hers as something was pushed into her hands. "Goodnight, Violet." Damon smirked and brought her hand up, placing a gentle kiss on it.

As soon as Damon let go, she saw Stefan's body relax again and with a smirk of her own she said, "Goodnight, Damon." And then walked away, deciding to head upstairs immediately, not really feeling like chitchatting with the rest anymore.

The moment she had entered her room and safely closed the door behind her, she looked at the note that had been pushed into her hand. There Damon's number was quickly written down. When Violet looked closer at the paper, she recognized it from one of her books. "Ass!" She muttered to herself, deciding to confront him about it sometime later.

Seeing how careful Damon was around his brother, Violet decided to wait a little with calling until Stefan was gone. So she saved his number in her phone and then took a quick shower, changing into some new clothes. By the time she was done she could hear Stefan leaving and after she was done with drying her hair and putting it into a bun, she took her phone and dialed the number.

" _Hello."_ A voice came from the other end and Violet unconsciously smiled. "Good evening to you, Damon." Violet said smugly and she could hear him chuckle on the other end. _"Took you long enough to call me."_ Violet shrugged but then realized he couldn't see that. "I thought it was best to wait until Stefan was gone." She said. _"Good call."_ Damon said and then continued. " _So, have you thought about it?"_

Violet sighed and sat down on her bed, letting herself fall backwards. "I have. And I'm in, just know I'm doing this for Elena. She doesn't deserve to be used only because she looks like an old love." Violet said and Damon immediately replied. _"Fair enough."_

"So, how am I supposed to help you?" Violet asked and she could practically see Damon's smirk as he spoke, _"You don't have to do much, my dear. Stefan will do most of it himself. You see, he has this big secret he will share soon enough with your beloved sister Elena. All you have to do is convince Elena that she shouldn't mend herself in that secret."_

Violet scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, not following him at all. "Secret? What kind of secret? And how are you so sure he will tell her about it?" Violet asked and Damon spoke a little faster, _"I know my brother. About the secret, don't worry about it. Just call me as soon as it is revealed. You'll notice from Elena's behavior. First talk to her and then call me, okay?"_

Violet sighed, wondering what she was getting herself into but agreed nonetheless. "Fine, but.." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because she got interrupted by Damon. _"Gotta go, see you, Violet."_ His smug voice said and then the call died.


	2. Their true nature

**Never be alone**

 **Chapter 2: Their true nature**

 _ **Author's note: I own nothing except for my mistakes.**_

Next morning as Violet came out of her room, she saw Lila standing dead still in the dark hallway, staring at the open door of Elena's room. She made her way over to her twin sister and silently stood behind her, following Lila's gaze. There she saw Stefan and Elena in the middle of a heavy make out session.

So, they really did move fast. With a sigh, Violet grabbed Lila by her arm, breaking her out of her trance. She tugged on her arm as she went down the stairs, not saying a word until they were alone in the kitchen. "Don't do this to yourself, Lila." Violet sighed and Lila let out an even louder sigh. "I know, but I just.." Violet smiled sadly, "I know." And pulled her into a hug. _Just hang in there for a little while, sis._ Violet thought as she remembered the deal she made with Damon.

They eventually all got ready for the Founder's party, but Violet was saved the minute her phone rang. And when she answered, Damon told her not to go. Saying he was going to stir a bit between Elena and Stefan and it was best if she wasn't there to comfort Elena when it happened. And with that, Violet told the rest she would come later, telling them she still had to do a few things but would see them at the party.

As soon as they were out the door, she got out of her dress and changed into something comfortable. She had changed into a pair of black jeans and a black sweater and let her hair hang loose.

First, she started to make some much needed homework, she had a lot of catching up to do and needed it to pass her upcoming exam. When she had finished her homework, however, it was time to think. To ponder. Because Violet simply couldn't imagine what kind of secret Stefan had that could break the two apart entirely. Was it perhaps him telling her that he only dated her because of Katherine? Or was it something even more extreme? And if yes, what in the world could that ever be?

Questions, that's all Violet ended up with after she had given everything a thought. And patience was all she needed to have if she wanted the answers. But everyone who knew Violet, knew that she wasn't so much the patient type. If she wanted something, she wanted it now.

Deciding that thinking it over more would only leave her frustrated, she walked downstairs to cook some dinner for everyone who would come home later. She made some lasagna with spinach and when she saw done she took a plate for herself and started to eat, looking at the clock as she did so. It was already nearing six o'clock. Time sure did go fast when you were occupied.

She cleaned her plate when she was done and then grabbed a sticky note and a pen. She wrote down a little message for the rest, telling them there was food in the oven. And so she placed the lasagna back in the oven to keep it warm and watched a movie.

By the time the movie was over it was nearing nine o'clock now and figuring Elena and Lila would come home soon and Jenna would come home from work in fifteen minutes, she decided to dodge them and head upstairs already.

She took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas, taking her phone off her nightstand and dialed Damon's number, wanting to ask him how it went today. But he didn't answer. Violet scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't saw Damon as the type to not answer his phone.

Shrugging it off, she went into bed and decided to call it a day and with that, she fell asleep.

Next morning when she had gotten ready for the day and walked downstairs, she walked in on the conversation between Elena and Jenna talking about the problems between Stefan and Elena. Violet bit back a slight smile and it became rather easy as Elena immediately attacked her with the question: "Where were you yesterday?"

Violet shrugged, "I found out I had a lot of homework to finish, Elena. I found school a little more important than the Founder's party." She then took some cereal and started to eat. "Thanks for the lasagna, Violet." Jenna smiled and Violet returned the smile. "You're welcome." She then looked around the room but couldn't find what she was looking for. "Where is Lila?" She asked and Jenna shrugged, "Must still be in bed." Violet let out a frustrated sigh and finished her cereal.

She walked up the stairs and opened Lila's room, seeing her indeed still fast asleep. She opened the curtains and a bright light hit her bed, and Lila groaned. "Wakey wakey, sunshine. School starts in fifteen minutes." Violet sang and Lila sprung up. "What?" She blurted out and ran towards her closet, quickly changing into some clothes and quickly fixed her hair and put on some mascara really quick. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Lila whined as they were now walking out of the house and hopped in the car from Bonnie along with Elena.

"Not my fault that you overslept. I only found out when I was done with my breakfast, don't start blaming me. Be thankful I woke you up." Violet said and Lila sighed, knowing she was right.

They arrived at school and when Violet grabbed the books she needed for the day from her lockers, she overheard Elena and Stefan agreeing to meet at the Grill later to talk. _Dammit._ Violet thought, there went Damon's damage.

All the while, Lila was desperately trying to avoid being seen by Stefan. As her hair was a mess, tucked in a ponytail and it was highly obvious that she had just woken up. Violet smirked, only if she knew that Stefan did look her way when she was trying to practically hide her face in the lockers. If only she had seen the small smile that crept on his face before he wiped it away.

Violet managed to get through the day, although with a little effort, that is. She had tried texting and calling Damon for several times. Not liking to be kept hanging when he was asking such a thing of her. But yet, no answers at all.

When she arrived home, she found her sister still as gloomy as this morning. That must have meant that Stefan and Elena hadn't talked it out. That was good. Like, really good. So with a relieved heart, she went upstairs.

But, of course Stefan had to try to ruin it when he came at the door to make dinner for Elena. But, once again Violet got relieved when Stefan had somehow managed to screw it up for himself. This was harder than she thought it would be.

Next day they held this car wash at school and for some kind of reason, Elena and Stefan were kissing again. And then the next moment she looked, Elena was gloomily walking away. She honestly did not know what the hell was up with Elena.

And then finally, at night did the ass call back. "I see you finally decided to answer." Violet scoffed and a low grumble came from over the other end. _"I got held up."_ Violet rolled her eyes, "Oh, really? You wouldn't say." She said sarcastically but Damon was clearly not in the mood to deal with her. Well, too bad, boy. _"Listen, just keep your eyes and ears open for Elena. Make sure to be a good sister. It won't be long now."_

Violet was about to say something when she heard faint voices from the other room. "Gotta go." Was all she said and this time she was the one hanging up on him.

Violet listened closely but the sounds were too faint to make out. It didn't really help either that her room was opposite of hers. But then she heard a door shut and it became quiet again. But it wasn't the kind of normal shutting, no, it was like it got was forcefully shut.

When the door was opened once more, Violet decided to check it out. And there she saw Elena quickly shutting her window and then taking a seat looking very distraught. Violet knocked on the open door, scaring Elena for a bit until she composed herself. "Elena? Are you okay? I heard noises." Violet said and Elena nodded with an obvious fake smile. "Sorry about that, the window shut my door." She laughed and Violet laughed along, not buying it at all.

"Okay, well, goodnight then, Elena." Violet smiled and Elena returned the smile and then Violet walked back to her own room, taking her phone off the nightstand once more. She immediately dialed Damon's number and waited rather impatiently for him to pick up.

" _Next time you decide to hang up on someone, at least tell them goodbye."_ Damon's voice came over the other end, seeming a bit more himself than earlier. Violet rolled her eyes, "There was no time. Look, I think Stefan just spilled his secret. I heard some noises from Elena's room and I went to try to talk to her, but she just covered it up with some lies." Violet said and stared at her door, waiting for an answer.

" _I'll be there in a minute."_ Was all that Damon said and then he hung up. Violet raised her eyebrow at the phone in amusement, "I thought you at least had to say goodbye to someone before hanging up." She mumbled to herself but nearly screamed when she heard the voice behind her. "That only counts for you, sweetheart."

She whirled around and saw Damon smirking at her. Violet looked confused between the window and Damon and connecting the two soon enough, she figured he must have come into the house via the window. But.. "How?" Violet asked aloud and Damon shook his head.

"Listen to me carefully, Violet. I'm going to drop the same secret Stefan just did, but please, keep the drama part to Elena, alright? I'm in no such mood to deal with that." Violet raised her eyebrows, so the secret wasn't only Stefan's? They both had it in common?

Giving Violet no time to think over what it could be, his face changed into something that Violet had never expected to see. His bright blue eyes became even brighter as the white of his eyes turned a bright red. The veins underneath his eyes started to protrude and if that wasn't a sight already to scare you away, then the fangs that elongated would for sure do.

Violet sucked in a breath as she unconsciously took a step back. She remembered how he told her not to act as dramatically as her sister did, and so she tried to fight every bone in her body that told her to run. Violet shook her head in denial, "It's not possible. This is the real world, Damon. Vampires do not exist." She said, her voice shaking a little, yet full of disbelief.

Damon smirked, but his face didn't change. "That's where you're wrong. This is indeed the real world, Violet. Where vampires do exist." Violet took a few deep breaths, willing her heart to slow down. Carefully, she took a few steps forward until she was right in front of Damon. This action clearly surprised him as he didn't expect her to get so close to him.

The longer she stared at his face, the less frightened she became. Perhaps it was because he wasn't attacking her, but the fear left her body and slowly his face changed back to normal. "I want to know." Violet said determinedly. "I want to know everything."

And with a long sigh, Damon started to tell her everything she needed to know. Starting at the past and explaining what it was like to be a vampire.

"Now that you know," Damon eventually said, "I need you to convince Elena to stay away from Stefan." Violet decided to test Damon for a bit, after having gone over all of the information he had given her about being a vampire. Not only to see how honest he was with her, but also to decide if she wanted her twin sister to be mingled in this whole vampire situation.

"And what if I don't?" She challenged him and she immediately saw the change in Damon's features. "I'll just compel you." He said with a forced smile, clearly not amused by the way she was working against him right now. "You wouldn't." Violet stated.

Damon stood up and Violet followed suit, not wanting to feel smaller. "And what makes you think I wouldn't?" He said as he took a threatening step forwards to her, but she didn't back down. "Bonnie mentioned the way you treated Caroline. Honestly, Damon. You wouldn't have done all this trouble with me so far if you could've just compelled me from the very beginning to help you." Violet said and Damon smirked. "And how are you so sure I didn't compel you?"

He was trying to make her doubt everything, but she would have none of it. She was stronger than his games and she was going to make sure he would know. "Because unlike Caroline, I remember _everything_ that I have experienced over this week. No matter what you say, Damon, I am sure of what I have experienced."

"Fine, you're right. I haven't compelled you, but that has only been because you willingly agreed to help me. But if you do decide to go against me, I will not hesitate to compel you, Violet." Damon said and Violet smiled, "You and I both know that's not the truth, Damon. You had every reason to compel me before, but you didn't. And you wouldn't do it now either." Violet said and she knew she was taking a risk right now, as she was only certain of her words for a very small part. But she needed to take that risk.

She saw his features soften a bit, and there she had her confirmation. She knew he wouldn't compel her, no matter how much she would fight back. Violet smiled, "I'll do it. I'll convince Elena." Violet said and Damon shook his head and smirked, "You were just testing me, weren't you? You were planning on convincing her all along." Damon said, realizing what she had been doing.

Violet looked into his eyes and if she wasn't mistaken, she could see the admiration in his eyes. Violet smirked, "Just needed to know where I stand, Damon. I needed to know if you're worth trusting." Violet said and then looked at the open window once more.

"I'm sure you can let yourself out, can't you?" Violet smiled and Damon smirked as he shook his head in amusement. "I like you, Violet. You and I will make a good team." Violet chuckled, "Goodnight, Damon." She said and turned around, walking to her bed to grab her pajamas from underneath the blankets. "Goodnight, Violet." Damon said and as she turned around, all she felt was a wave of air hitting her body, and she was all alone in her own room now.


	3. A man of his word

**Never be alone**

 **Chapter 3: A man of his word**

 **Author's note: I own nothing except for my mistakes.** _Also, a few people have asked me if I'll follow the story events from the show. The answer is: Yes and no. I will use story events from mainly season one and partially season two but after that I'll be going in my own direction. I might mention a couple of events, but won't let my characters participate in them, per se. The reason why I use these events, especially in the beginning, is to get Elena out of the pictures so the twins can shine!_ ** _I really want to thank you all so far for leaving reviews and asking questions. I really like receiving them, and I am absolutely all for explaining what you don't understand and I'm also up for criticism._**

Next morning Violet groaned as she woke up, not wanting to leave her bed today. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to approach Elena, and even better, she had no idea how to tell Lila. She was certain of the fact that Lila should know as soon as possible, though. They always shared everything and this would not going to be an exception.

Thinking back to last night, how Damon's face had turned in such an unnatural way, she had her answer on how to tell Lila. She'd just ask Damon, as a favor for her help. So, with that she had at least motivation enough to drag herself out of bed.

Throwing on black jeans, grey t-shirt and a dark red blazer, she let her hair hang loose as she concentrated the most on her makeup. Making sure to get her eyeliner wing perfectly. She then threw on a set of black pumps and knocked on Lila's door, this time a little earlier as so she would have enough time to get ready for the day.

Jenna was already off to work, and Jeremy was God knows where. But that wasn't Violet's biggest concern for the day. Especially not when she walked into the kitchen and saw Elena sipping on her orange juice. "Good morning." Violet said with a smile and grabbed two bowls and poured in some cereal for herself and Lila.

"Good morning." Elena said with a weak smile and Violet sighed, taking a seat next to her. "Elena, I can see it all over your face. Something is troubling, and I don't want you to go through it alone. You know you can tell me, right?" Violet said, trying to sounds as assuring as she could, hoping that would work.

Violet took a bite from her cereal as the silence filled the room. Elena was clearly having an internal battle with herself. Then, with a defeating sigh, she gave in. "I'm only telling you this because I trust you, Violet. And I need you to keep this to yourself, otherwise.." Elena swallowed and Violet stopped eating, giving Elena her undivided attention.

"I know this is going to sound crazy. To me it's even crazy. I'm not a believer, Violet. I don't believe in eternity. Yet, yesterday, I was forced to realize the reality." Elena said, circling around the subject. If Violet hadn't known what she was talking about, her patience would have worn off by now and she would have scared Elena away by urging her on. But since she already knew, she kept silent. Letting her take the time she needed.

"Stefan and Damon.. they're vampires." Elena carefully said, as if she was expecting the brothers to lurk in the bushes and kill her the minute she said it out loud. Violet put on a convincing surprised face, trying to relive last night, the emotions she felt when she saw Damon.

"But, that can't be, Elena.. This is the real world, not some sort of fiction world.." Violet began, stuttering in disbelief as she said the words.

Elena smiled weakly, "I know, Violet. This is all so surreal, to me as well. And I don't know what I have to do with this information." Violet nodded in understanding. "So, as you're always good in giving advice, I would like your opinion on this matter." Elena said and Violet bit back her smile; this is what she wanted to hear.

"Listen, Elena. I really like the Salvatore brothers, but.. I don't think it's smart to let them into our lives. We've already lost so much. I can't bear to lose any of our friends or the family we have left. Bringing vampires into our lives is a dangerous thing." Violet sighed sadly, "I know you really liked him, Elena. And I am so sorry to say this, but I think he'll only bring worse things into our lives instead of good things."

Elena nodded in agreement. "I know.. doesn't mean I like it, though." She sighed sadly and Violet reassuringly squeezed her hand. "Give it a good thought, Elena. But please do keep my advice in your mind. I really think that's the best for all of us." Elena smiled and so did Violet and when she heard footsteps coming closer, she started eating her cereal again.

"Your breakfast is over there." Violet said as soon as Lila came in the room and pointed at the countertop behind Lila. "Thanks." Lila said with a smile. She was wearing black jeans with a white blouse and a beige blazer matching with her beige heels. Her hair was curled as usual and she chose for a more lighter and natural makeup.

"Bonnie will be here in a few minutes." Violet said and Lila nodded in understanding, finishing her cereal quickly and then they all got up and left with Bonnie to school. They saw Stefan waiting for Elena at the lockers, but Elena was clearly avoiding him as she wordlessly switched books. Stefan tried to talk to her but she was having none of it, walking away from him the moment she was done with her locker.

Stefan released a sigh and without even shooting a glance at the twins, he walked away, off to his own class.

When Violet came out of her last class of the day, Stefan stood there leaning against the wall, waiting for her to come out and as soon as she did, he came up to her. "Lila, hey, I need a favor from you." He began and Violet rolled her eyes. "Wrong twin, Salvatore." Violet said and walked past him, continuing to talk, knowing he would be able to hear her.

"And neither will Lila. You're in this alone." Violet said and disappeared out of sight. She didn't mean to be so rude towards Stefan, but she needed to be for a little while. She needed to create distance between Elena and him and that wouldn't work if she was going to be nice and help him with getting back to Elena.

Violet waited outside for her twin, and in the mean time, she decided it would be a good time for a phone call. And so, she dialed Damon's number. _"You just couldn't resist my charms, could you?"_ A smug voice came from the other end and Violet rolled her eyes. "Listen, Damon. I need a favor." Violet said and she could hear Damon groan. _"Of course you do. What is it?"_

Violet walked away from the students, making sure no one could hear her as she spoke. "I need you to show my twin sister the same thing you did last night. I need her to know about vampires as well, and the only way I can convince her, is by giving her prove." Violet said and she knew he was contemplating her favor.

" _Be in your room in fifteen minutes."_ He said and once again rudely hung up without saying goodbye. "Ass." She mumbled to herself and someone behind her laughed. "Who's an ass?"

As Violet turned around, she saw her twin sister looking at her in amusement. Violet smiled, "No one in particular. Ready to go?" She asked, switching the subject and Lila nodded.

They both walked home and Violet told her that she had something to show her. And so, Lila quickened her pace as she was as impatient as Violet was and with a few minutes to spare they arrived at their house.

"What is it that you want to show me?" Lila asked and Violet nodded upstairs, "It's in my room." She said and with a suspicious eyebrow raise from Lila, they both went upstairs.

If it wasn't for the serious matter, Violet would have totally laughed her ass off when she saw the surprised look on Lila's face as Damon was laying on Violet's bed with a smirk. "So.. the thing you wanted to show me was.. this..?" Lila said as she waved at the man laying on her bed with a highly confused face.

Violet shook her head and walked up to Damon, grabbing the pajamas out of his hands and smacked him with them. "Get up, Damon." She said and Damon mocked hurt, "Ouch, you didn't have to hurt me, Vivi." Violet rolled her eyes and then walked over to Lila.

"All jokes aside," Violet started and focused her attention on Lila, "I found this out yesterday, and seeing how we always share everything, I thought you deserved to know this as well." Lila's expression became even more confused as she had no clue on what Violet was referring to. "This will be the craziest thing you have ever experienced in your entire life, but please, I beg of you, don't scream or run." Violet asked, her voice laced with seriousness and Lila looked between Damon and Violet. "Why would I.. scream.. or run.." Lila asked suspiciously.

"Your sister let out the most important part as well. Don't tell anyone. Or else.." Damon said and trailed off as the white of his eyes turned a bright red again, the veins protruding and his fangs elongating. Lila let out a whimper and took a step backwards.

Damon smirked and took a step forwards to her until she was backed against the wall and he was now in front of her, the smirk still present on his face and Lila's face looked absolutely horrified. Violet rolled her eyes at Damon and pulled him on his arm, "That's enough, Damon. She gets it." With a last chuckle, his face started to relax and became normal again.

He took a few steps back and Lila slowly left the wall, going back to Violet. "That's impossible.." Lila shook her head, refusing to believe what she just saw. "Vampires do not exist, Violet. What kind of sick joke are you playing on me?" Lila asked, a mixture of disbelief and angriness in her voice.

Violet sighed, "This is not a joke, Lila. As crazy as it is, vampires exist. And the Salvatores are one of them." Lila took a few slow steps to the bed and sat down on it, her eyes fixated on the wall in front of her. Violet followed her steps and sat down next to her, taking her hand and making her break the concentration she had.

"What do vampires do, Vi?" Lila asked, the realization of reality slowly dawning over her and she turned her head towards her twin, intensely looking at her. "Vampires.. They can compel you, make you do a certain thing against your will or make you forget something. However, there is this herb called vervain that can protect you against it. You can either drink it or wear it. For vampires, this has a negative effect." And with that, Violet went over everything that Damon told her yesterday.

Every once in a while Violet would shoot a side glance at Damon, who was focused on the two girls sitting on the bed, tentatively listening to every word Violet said. Sometimes he would correct her minor mistakes, other times he would just let her talk endlessly about what it was like to be a vampire.

"So, what's the deal between you two?" Lila asked after Violet had told her everything she needed to know and Violet looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Lila shrugged, "I didn't recall the moment you two got to know one another better."

"We didn't." Was all Violet said and then stood up when there was a knock on the door. Violet's eyes shot towards where Damon once stood, only to find him being gone as the door opened. There Elena walked in and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Elena asked and Lila shook her head with a smile. "Not at all. I'll let you two to talk." Lila said and Elena smiled gratefully and closed the door when Lila was out of the room.

"I gave it some thought, and I think you're right. The Salvatores will only darken our lives and I don't want it anymore, Violet. So, I called Stefan and we're meeting up at the Grill in ten minutes. I'm going to tell him I don't want anything to do with it. That no matter how much I loved what we had, it is over now." Violet nodded with a comforting smile and hugged her sister. "You're doing the right thing for the family, Elena." She said and let out a sad sigh. _If only I wasn't so selfish to do the same thing._ Violet thought and then let her sister go.

"I'm not going to spill his secret to anyone. I'd appreciate it if you and Lila won't do the same." Elena said, knowing that Violet would have told Lila. Violet nodded, "Of course not. Their secret is safe with us." Violet assured Elena and she smiled.

"I'll be going now, then. Or else I'll be late." Elena said, looking at the clock that hung above Violet's desk and she nodded, "Good luck, 'Lena." And with that, Elena left the room and Violet sighed, letting herself fall on the bed.

She said it before, and she still stuck to it. When it came to Elena or Lila, the answer would be obvious. It was therefore that she made this choice to betray her sister Elena. She wanted Lila to be happy more than she wanted Elena to be happy.

Deciding she had done enough damage for today, she got herself ready for bed and turned off all the lights.

"You know, you should really lock your windows, what if someone were to barge in?" A voice came from the dark and Violet screamed, quickly turning the light back on. There he lay, hands behind his head, a large smirk on his face. "Damon!" Violet hissed as she forcefully smacked his arm.

"There, there, no need for violence." Damon said and Violet groaned, letting herself fall back into bed, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. "What are you even doing here?" Violet asked when her heart had calmed down a bit.

Damon shrugged, "Just thought I'd stop by to say hello." Violet rolled her eyes, "That mustn't have been the only reason. Spit it out already." Violet said and Damon turned a bit more serious. "I saw my brother leaving the house all hopeful, saying he was going to talk with Elena. So, what's that about?" Damon asked and Violet chuckled. "No worries, Salvatore. They won't go back to their little paradise. Elena made that appointment to tell him she doesn't want to get involved. That she doesn't want this family to be in danger and therefore doesn't want anything to do with it."

"So," Violet sighed and turned to look at Damon, "I had a great few days, Damon," she said sarcastically and went on a bit more serious, "but I did what I needed to do. We can go our separate ways now. You do what you need to do, then I'll do what I have to do."

Violet tugged on her blankets, "So, that means that you get your ass off this bed." When the tugging didn't work she gave up with a sigh and Damon raised his eyebrow. "You won't get rid of me that easily, Violet. You held your end of the deal, now it's my turn to do the same."

Violet raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean? There hasn't been made another deal that you needed to keep, Damon." Damon smirked, "I told you that I didn't want Stefan to end up with Elena. I never said anything about your little twin sister." And with one last wink, he had disappeared out of her room.

Violet stared dumbfounded at the open window. Was Damon Salvatore honestly going to help her? But, what about the promise to his brother of an eternity of misery? What in the world was Damon trying to get out of this?

Those were the thoughts she fell asleep with after she had safely closed her window.


End file.
